


Your Loving Brother

by aghostwriter



Category: Original Work, The Last of Us
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Loneliness, Mental Breakdown, Original Character(s), POV Third Person, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:28:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24521626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aghostwriter/pseuds/aghostwriter
Summary: He'd lived. He survived. So far. And that's a fact. And yet he wasn't dumb. His life is as much a blessing as it is a curse... And he longs to come home again..
Kudos: 5





	Your Loving Brother

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone! Good morning/afternoon/night to all lol. So I've been here for awhile and I've been wanting to write something up, so I guess here goes nothing.
> 
> Also forgive me if there's any misspellings or mistakes that I may have made whilst writing, I really hope you guys would understand this.

A figure is seen walking amongst the deserted ruins of a town, accompanied by his horse.

Whilst going through the list of things he needed to scavange, he stumbled upon a grocery store, seemingly empty..

Knowing of the dangers that lies in this new, harsh world, he quickly pull aside near a metal pole, leashing his horse to it before pulling out a crossbow as he approach the building.

Spotting a lone runner near the desk counter, he quickly dispatch the poor soul, ending it's misery.

Approaching it, he searches the person for any valuable items, only finding a piece of photo in one of his leg pockets.

He held the photo in his hand for a little while long. The photo was that of the poor man along with his wife and daughter, on a beach. On the back of it was a date marked 1/1/2013.

 _They seemed happy.._ As he thought to himself.

He felt a prickle in his eyes as his mind wanders away. Shortly after, he regained focus and takes a deep breath, before continuing on with the task at hand.

After gathering all that he needed, he soon exited the store before mounting on the horse and heading for the outskirts of town.

After going a few miles outside of town, he spotted a lustful clearing ahead. He decided to take a bit of rest there whilst giving his horse a chance to drink up from the nearby pond and rest up aswell. Stopping just near a tree, he dropped from the horse before approaching the tree, eventually resting his back against the tree trunk.

Bringing his bag to the front, he pulled out a pen and a rather old looking notebook, and began writing

"Year 1, Day 205

Quick note. Got the list all checked out, heading to the mountains first before going back. I gotta clear my head for a bit. The dreams, the nightmares, it's getting worse...Found this man back in town when I was gathering supplies, kinda reminds me of dad..."

His eyes began to water as the mention of the word exploded the dam holding all the emotions inside him

"I- I put him down. Atleast that's one more soul that can lay to rest. I guess my time hasn't come yet.. So I just gotta keep on living it seems"

A small, faint laugh escape his mouth. A hint of sorrow contained within it.

"Maybe I should just stop.. I really don't know anymore, I- I just wish all of this.. to just end.."

"Just be happy for me there, okay? Tell Mom and Dad I love them, and tell Jackie I said hi!

"Your loving brother, Theo"

He sat there in silence, dropping the notebook and letting the tears flow through his face as haunting memories of his past came rushing back

After a minute or two had past, he began to wipe his face up, packing up the book and pen back in his bag before going back to his horse.

Mounting up the stallion, he steels himself for a second or two, before continuing on his journey..


End file.
